


Alex Lobo

by Sharkbait36



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkbait36/pseuds/Sharkbait36
Summary: Ash never thought he deserved a second chance or a new life but he's going to get one with the boy he cares for so much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fake death we allll wanted

CHAPTER ONE   
The plan

JFK AIRPORT 

Ash looked around carefully he couldn't believe he was doing this in 24 hours he would be with Eiji and in Japan he'd be reborn as Eiji called it he looked down at his passport Alex Lobo was his new name son of Max and Jessica his new identity he thought back to conversation with Max and Jessica nearly two week ago.

10 Days earlier

"We found out Lao tomorrow is going to kill you" said Max in an alarmingly calm voice

"Well he won't knew that bastard would move against me sooner or later" said Ash standing up Max raised his hand and spoke again 

"We your gonna let him" Ash spun around to face Max who had clearly lost his mind

"You expect me to die just roll over and take it i may not care about my life but i won't let myself go to him" said Ash

"Thats what we want you to do" Max said "we are going to fake your death when Lao stabs you kill him head to library we will send someone to "find you" we have a van waiting with everything we need to fix you up and a decoy body one they used at mental health centre, Jessica and Max have a hotel suite you'll be settling in being looked after until you can travel"

"And where will i be going" said Ash 

They all looked at eachother smiling and together said "Japan" Japan he'd be going to Japan to be with Eiji 

"Ash us two and my cousin is a doctor we are only ones in on it other words tomorrow Ash Lynx to the police and gangs is dead" said Max 

"You will have all documents Passport, travel tickets and birth certificate tomorrow you'll be our son Mine and Max's Alex Lobo" this made Ashs eyes widened "Its actually easy considering you do share a resemblance to us blond hair blue eyes and age doesn't make the maths impossible"

Ash thought about it technically it wasn't the worst idea but did he deserve such happiness such treatment and care but Eiji did he remembered how he looked when he had said to stay by his side or when he was begging him to go to japan he could do this he could trust Alex, Cain and Sing to run show. 

"Ok lets do this... wait does Eiji know?" 

"No when Charlie or the Captain or even me make the phone calls and news gets out peoples responses need to be real but don't worry we wont let him do anything stupid" said Max 

"Anything stupid" what the he hell does that mean his eyes meeting Max's

"Your not the only one who would go nuts about the others death" Max said "Eiji feels just as strong as you do for him" 

Ash remembered the conversation escaping the manson Eiji's words ( be careful if i ever lost you too, id go crazy ) "He will ...."

"He'll be a mess" at this Ash's eyes widened 

"I don't want to hurt him but.... if ....if i can be by his side for good by doing this" said Ash in a quite voice

"Good heres the full plan" said Max

NEXT DAY 

He had done all he had been asked that morning he had met with Blanca spoke about his plans about Eiji, turned down an offer from Blanca now he was watching Sing walk towards him.

"What do you mean your not going" Sing clearly pissed

"My life is too dangerous he would always be in danger it wouldn't be fair to him" 

"Stubborn idiot" he said pushing the envelope onto his chest a letter from Eiji.

He opened it and saw a ticket for Japan and he ran briefly forgetting the plan until he felt a sharp pain in his side (Lao ) bastard BANG, heading to Library to finish letter he looked up tears running down his cheeks the writing on the letter became unreadable he couldn't tell if it was from the tears in his eyes or the heaviness he felt behind them did it matter as at that moment everything went black.... 

Charlie yawned as he drove down street towards station suddenly a crackling came over radio 

All cars we have a 380 at the Library  
Charlie spun car around a double homicide ( no rest for the wicked hur ) when he got there there was tape and officers outside by a tent entering it he was sure he knew the boy being placed into a body bag an officer turned around.

"His name is Lao he's a gang member they found Lynx's body in library" 

"Ok ... wait what" he ran straight into Library sure enough he saw Ashs face before it too was covered buy the zip of the body bag then lifted up by a man and woman place on a stretcher and wheeled out.

"How did this happen" despite Ash being a head of a gang after everything that had happened over last few months he had learned there was more to the blond Ashs help during the Banana Fish incident had been invaluable his gang too.

"Looking at the CCTV Ash was heading somewhere when Lao stabbed him and Ash retaliated by shooting him" even the captain seemed troubled by it. 

"What now" 

"Contact the gangs and news Ashs dad Ibe and poor Eiji, any of Laos family then we'll move to news report" Charlie nodded and walked off the worst part of the job.

Charlie showed in China town meeting up with Sing in the local club  
"What's this about Charlie and why you talking to me and not..." said Sing eyebrow raised 

"Ash Lynx is dead" everything went dead in room and Charlie started to worry feeling all eyes on him 

"WHAT is this fake like before, is there more going on i thought this shit had been dealt with" Sing voice was getting louder and louder 

"Calm down its true going by CCTV Lao stabbed him then Ash shot Lao, he died instantly Ash seemed to last longer as he went into library" Charlie was surprised how upset he was and looking at Sing wasn't fairing much better when he was leaving he could hear them talking unfortunately he had been unable to reach Max and Jessica, now he had to make the worst phone call to Japan but they'd not even of reached their destination yet they'd only boarded plan less than an hour should he call airport and have them bring plane back in no he didn't have the authority he would need to ring tomorrow night. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time ment nothing before he started to hear voices then nothing ..... more voices then movement he was in the van or car suddenly he felt a hand stroke his head. 

"Ash .... Ash can you hear me" it was Jessica

( yes )

"Ash please the doctor patched you up and your on a drip you will be ok ( then why can't i move ) but we needed to give you a drug as you were going to wake up as cops came to van when we were first trying to bring you back, but you will be ok ( i know ) then the voices and movement stopped.

He was not sure how long he was out for but now he was on something soft and he heard a voice he did not recognise.

"He will be ok Jessica" 

Ash slowly opened his eyes it seemed he was in a hotel room then it all came rushing back the plan, being stabbed all of it.

"W...water" he said in a husky voice 

"Ash your awake" said Jessica propping his pillow handing him some water as he drank Max spoke

"Good to see you awake Ash" said Max

2 HOURS LATER

He was actually sat up in bed when Max came back he found out he had been out 3 days   
"So did it work, this plan of yours"

"Better than we thought its been all over news I've heard from Charlie Sing and Cain others too demanding answers we used other boys body as a red herring and it worked I've had Blanca on phone Ash Lynx is officially dead"

"They all believed it and Charlie knows" 

"Yep 7 days you'll be on a plane to Japan so rest up and no Charlie doesn't know but he informed me and Jessica of your "death" man i can put on a show but Jessica you really would think the woman gave birth to you" Max said

"Has Eiji been told" he watched as they all looked at eachother and he knew it was bad "what"

"Yes Ibe told him two days ago it didn't go well at first he refused to believe it demanding to come back to America when his Mum stopped him he locked himself in his room all night crying only coming out yesterday afternoon his family are worried"

"So tell him damnit" now he was pissed 

"We are going to soon just need to be careful a bit longer Ibe and his Family will look after him don't worry"

"Don't worry ... Don't worry are you insane you just told me that the man i... the guy who means so much to me is brokenhearted and not eating" he was angry on a new level 

"He will be ok" 

"Tell him" 

"We can't" Max walked out

"Damnit Old Man" Ash wanted to kill him however when he tried to sit up a dizzy spell hit and jessica helped him lay back down.

"Its for the best Ash" Jessica said in a soft voice but Ash was not happy

"Will i really be going to Japan" his voice soft as he spoke to Jessica

"Yes you will" she said smiling "guess it won't seem real till your on plane to Japan hur.. I'm happy for you Eiji is such a lovely guy and adores you" he could feel his face go red and Jessica laughed it was unusual to see Ash so ....so normal like a normal teen called out for having a crush it made her smile but she felt sadness too that a young boy had his happy childhood taken from him but from now he had a new start a new chance to have a life he deserved.


	2. Boredom, Soaps and Origami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is bored stiff

Ash was bored, very bored he had been here 5 days he was pleased the plan had worked but that meant house no make that hotel room arrest he did consider escaping disguised but the chances of being seen would put all their hard work down drain, no he was spending his days playing cards with Max watching TV soaps and dramas( to which would annoy him if he hadn't ended up being a fan .... and he really wanted to know if Kate would get caught in Law and Order or if Ashley would wake up from her coma in Days of their lifes he was truly fucked ) with Jessica and after finishing activities books he had been given he ripped them up and somehow mastered Origami so long story short he was sat in a hotel room with 50 paper birds and Jessica watching Friends ( which he also loved ) Max chose that moment to enter nearly hitting his head on some paper swans dangling from ceiling. 

"Really getting good at that Origamey stuff hur" said Max 

"First Old Man.. Sorry Dad its Origami second I'm bored shitless here can't we hurry up and get me to Japan already" Ash said scowling 

"You need to heal fully AND your flight isn't for another 2 days" said Max "Shall i buy you some porn" at this Max blushed

At that Ash gapped at him "Wow such a good dad offering to buy his son porn... ok DAD" 

"Ok i don't mind" said Max 

"Well id LOVE to be a fly on wall when you go into a Adult book store to Gay section" Ash raised and eyebrow and smirked

"Every guy loves a bit of girl on girl action" 

"No... no Old Man not that" said Ash with a smirk and Jessica was puffy and red 

"Wha... oh fuck that" Ash snorted and Jessica could no longer hold back the laughter 

Ok Ash had to admit being hotel room bound had its perks one of which was winding Max up looking out the window it had been 7 days since he last saw Eiji he had no idea how he was doing given he still believed he was dead due to some reporters sniffing about and Max had seen Charlie again so the fake death for Eiji was still very much in effect, which he wasn't happy about at all but three days we will be together again for good no more threats to us a happy life i will be reborn with you..... Eiji


	3. Planes, Trains and a lot of Wrong Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is finally in Japan

The day had finally come he was currently stood in the airport gate Max and Jessica stood next to him near the desk both had tears in their eyes. 

"Alex remember to let us know when you get there, i want to know your safe and sound" said Max 

( who the fuck is Alex.... oh yeah him ) "I will ... Daaad stop worrying" he said Eyebrow raised 

"I will miss you sweet heart so will Michael" said Jessica 

"Yeah i wish i could've seen him but saw him before he went to school so its good" he said with a casual shrug 

"Seeya ... and thank you" that sentiment was real he owed them big time

He passed his passport to woman at desk who stamped it only as he walked onto plane did the magnitude hit him he would have a fresh start, no guns, no bad guys and more importantly Eiji. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

6 hours in and his legs were going dead he escaped a small hotel room only to get trapped on a plane but this time he could be happy he soon fell asleep when he woke he heard gasps hur only when he looked out of the window did he understand his eyes bulged a site he had only seen in books the clouds around mount Fuji it was beautiful truly a site to behold. 

he soon was exiting the plane now he faced another problem he had only learned basic japanese not really had time to become fluat in it so staring at all the signs and advertisements in japanese if he just found exit he would be ok... 45 minutes later he finally got there which turned out to be around corner from where he had exited the terminal. 

He had booked a hotel for night in Tokyo City Centre once he got in cab he showed a picture of the hotel and got a "Hai " back, soon he was seeing tall buildings and lots of people it reminded him of New York they soon reached the hotel and he got checked in as promised when he got to his room he rang Max and Jessica to let them know he was safe.

Well he thought about it new life now but he wouldn't feel it till he was with Eiji, his Eiji closing his eyes tomorrow they would be reunited tonight he needed sleep apparently it would be a long train journey to Isumi too but then ... he could be reborn with the guy he erm ... yeah. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the weather outside was grey and looked ready to rain, after paying he got a taxi to Tokyo station booked his ticket to Isumi and boarded the train ( I'm coming home Eiji ). 

6 hours later he reached his destination and ready to rain turned into a full on shower actually more Torrential downpour he had never seen anything like it before ( welcome to Japan the home of really shitty weather Eiji think of him ) staying under cover he checked out the address how was he supposed to find it in this weather.


	4. Are you a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are reunited unfortunately Eiji's sister is THE BOSS and misunderstandings lead to one hell of a headache for Ash.

Eiji sat in drivers seat watching his sister run to car this is first time he had been out of the house since ... since .. Ash he could feel the lump in his throat and his eyes began to sting when his sister opened door he looked away wiping his eyes.

"I hate the rain thank you for picking me up from school big brother" Aki looked at her brother he had been crying she chose not to comment on it.

He pulled out and started to drive away down the street as he drove he saw a loan figure walking down street whoever he was he was nuts. 

"Who the hell would be out in this" said his sister

He didn't answer but as he drove past the figure seemed so familiar he carried on only when he turned did he get a look at the front of the guy he pulled up staring at the wheel had he gone nuts i mean .... he was dead... was he had he crashed he undid his belt and looked through mirror and saw the figure crossing road behind them looking at his sister her eyes widened. 

"No Eiji i know your a good guy ok but he's out in this weather red flags bro...red flags your gonna aren't you" she watch as he opened door "And where gonna die"

"I think its... Ash" she grabbed his wrist 

"Ash is gone bro ... he's gone" she knew Ashs death had effected him big time she was fairly certain they were boyfriends or at least had strong feelings she let him go his face said it all she watched in mirror ready to hug her brother or grab a bat to hit the stranger with.

Eiji ran across road and saw the figure looking at a very wet piece of paper walking slower, them shoes them trousers and hoodie it cant be .... "ASH" the figure slowly turned and he forgot how to breath his feet moved on their own the figure came towards him too he clasped on floor "Eiji are you ok... ." it spoke "Eiji...Eiji its me its really me" 

Aki kept her eye on mirror the figure turned when her brother yelled something just then her phone rang oh great.

"Hi Mum.... No we are fine Eiji just had to ..." looking at mirror she saw the back of the figure and her brother on floor damnit "Mum gotta go" she hung up grabbed bat and shot out of the car WACK the figure fell to floor her brother crawled to his side "Ash" 

"Ash... oh shit" she said dropping bat 

Eiji looked down Ash he was here he was alive and his sister just whacked him great "Aki help we need to get him to car and home" she helped her brother.

"I thought he was dead" 

"Me too ... lets get him back fixed up"

"Then answers" Aki said 

"Yeah"


End file.
